


Detroit: Remain Human

by Spannah339



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Gen, Give me a break, I don't know how to tag guys, will add more as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: A year after the android uprising and things have settled down somewhat in Detroit. But tensions are still running high and the humans are not as accepting as the androids as was hoped.Then, while investigating a crime scene, Connor and Hank find evidence of an android murderer.Alice doesn't return home from school.And Markus gets word that androids are goings missing.The uneasy coexistence between humans and androids is threatened and those who want to keep it strong need to act fast before their world crumbles around them.(Big thanks to @sassy-in-glasses on tumblr for beta-ing this fic!)





	Detroit: Remain Human

**Author's Note:**

> What is up people! This is a lil bit of a mess right now, but what the heck let's go! Detroit has consumed my life so why not let it consume my writing time also! Woot woot!  
> I was gonna say something else here... umm, bare with me. The first chapter was a butt to get through (Also I know nothing about police stuff, so just go with it, kay?) It does get better! I have Plans™  
> Oh, also, quick warning. Some characters may be a little OOC because as a Christian I don't like to use swearing or blasphemy. I totally understand if this means you don't want to read, and will do my best to keep everyone as in character as possible (Hank was hard to write :P)

 The music was almost as loud as the siren when the car screeched to a halt. Police lights flashed, lighting up the crime scene and casting reflections in the puddles left over from a rainfall earlier that day. Connor stepped out of the passenger door, sending droplets of water flying as he placed his foot in a puddle. He sighed, glancing over the car roof to his partner, Hank, who was currently heaving himself out of the driver’s seat. He was muttering to himself again.

“Why do we always get called out at the worst time,” he complained, leaning against the car door.

“It’s our job, Lieutenant,” Connor said simply.

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean I have’ta like it.” With a sigh, Hank straightened out and pushed himself off the car. “Alright. Let’s see what we’ve got.”

Connor examined the surrounding area. It was a simple and well-kept residential area; houses with neat gardens lit dimly by the glow of street lamps. The house in question was surrounded by a small group of people, kept at bay by the holographic police tape. Connor and Hank shouldered their way through the crowd as they approached the crime scene, ignoring questions put to them. The house itself looked much the same as the buildings around it, recently painted, lawns mowed and well kept; a respectable place to live.

One striking difference told this house apart from those surrounding it. A noticeable smashed window, glass shards littering the garden and glass below.  It looked like it had been broken from inside, and Connor scanned the area around for any further clues. At first glance, nothing came to light and he decided to investigate more thoroughly after the briefing.

         Hank was already in conversation with Ben Collins when he stepped up the stairs outside the house and joined them on the deck.  

         “…got a call from one of the neighbours who heard the window smash,” Collins was saying as Connor arrived. “Dispatch found the dead body of a Thomas Wilson– and traces of red ice. We thought it best to call you up.” Hank muttered something unsavoury about red ice under his breath as the briefing continued. “The victim was a well-respected businessman, well off, though his fortune had gone down after the androids got equal rights. He’s a widower with two sons, one currently living with him. The crime scene is being documented, but I’ll leave you to what you do best.” Collins nodded at Hank and turned to leave. Connor stepped to the side, knowing from experience that he was expected to move.

         “Alright,” Hank said reluctantly. “Let’s get this over with.” He moved into the house, cursing red ice under his breath.

         Connor turned his attention to the garden, examining the broken window and the garden below it. From the state of the garden, it looked like someone had leapt out the window. Satisfied for now, he moved inside.

         The scene that greeted him was like many he had seen during the last year; a dead body, a mess of a scene, and a story waiting to be discovered. The body was slumped in the corner of the living room and Hank was already crouching over it. A quick facial recognition scan and Connor confirmed the victim as Thomas Wilson.

Working efficiently, Connor examined the room, piecing together what had happened. From what information he could gather, the victim and suspect had been sitting the sofas, across from each other. The suspect had attacked the victim with a knife, leaping across the table and knocking a couple of glasses over, spilling water onto the floor. He had then stabbed the victim, who had tried to run but had been stabbed again as he escaped.

         Having seen enough, Connor’s next course of action was to investigate the kitchen for any further clues. But first, he joined Hank by the window.

         “Found anything?” Hank asked.

         “Not really. From what I can tell the attack was unprovoked.” He frowned, noticing for the first time a bullet hole in the window frame. “Have you seen any signs of a gun, Lieutenant?”

         “Nah, nothing like that. Did find that though.” He nodded to a smoking pipe on the cabinet in the corner – obviously used for red ice. “This case has nothing to do with stopping the epidemic. We need to find the source – not those who take it. Especially not after they’re already dead.” He scowled, turning to look out the smashed window.

         “I was going to look in the…” Connor trailed off, something catching his eye. He frowned, moving closer to the window. A small smear of blue liquid was sticking to the shattered glass. Ignoring Hank’s disgusted look, Connor dipped his finger into it and brought it to his mouth.

         “Thirium,” he said after a second of analysing.

         “The killer was an android?” Hank asked.

         “That’s a possibility,” Connor said slowly, glancing at the officers moving around the room.

         “That’s not good,” Hank muttered.

         Connor frowned, wiping his fingers clean on his pants. It really wasn’t good. Only a year after the android uprising and tensions were still high. If an android was killing humans that conflict could arise again very quickly. And that was not something any of the androids wanted to go through again. Not after they had fought so hard for freedom.

         “Don’t tell anyone yet,” he said quietly. He wanted Markus to know before any of the humans did. Hank nodded.

         “Makes sense. Don’t want the humans all upset.” He sighed, turning his attention back to the room. “This is a dead end. What are we even doing here.”

         “We need to learn what happened,” Connor said.

         “Just because red ice is on scene suddenly it’s an excuse to call us in.” He snorted. “This job’s simple enough even Reed could do it.”

         “It’s worth a look around – maybe we can learn who his supplier was and find another lead. I’ll investigate the kitchen.”

         Hank nodded absently, crossing his arms and looking around the room, lost in thought. Connor left him to it and moved into the kitchen.

         The kitchen was a good size and seemed undisturbed. A large table filled the middle of the room, a few chairs sitting around it. There didn’t seem to be any clues in here, but Connor began to move around the room anyway.

         He was halfway around when he paused, hearing something. A small noise coming from the pantry, like an animal in distress. Wary, Connor moved towards the pantry, carefully pushing the door open.

         A loud bang rang through the kitchen. Connor jumped back, a bullet whistling past his head. A curse came from the other room, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Hank and a couple of other officers rush through. He shook his head, gesturing for them to stay back, and turned to the figure huddled in the pantry.

         It was a boy – maybe twelve years old - gripping a gun tightly in his hand. He was shaking and obviously terrified. Connor crouched down, holding his hands where the boy could see them.

         “It’s alright,” he said calmly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” The boy stared at him but slowly began lowering the weapon. “My name is Connor. I’m a police officer – I’m here to help.” He held out his hand, slowly. “May I have the gun?”

         Shakily and warily, the boy reached forward, handing the gun to Connor. The android gently took it from him, flipped the safety on and slid it across the floor - out of reach.

         “What’s your name?” Connor asked, though he already knew from facial recognition. The boy looked up, blinking.

         “Sam,” he muttered.

         “Can you tell me what happened, Sam?”

         The boy dropped his gaze, obviously remembering.

         “A man showed up. He was asking about an old android we used to own. Then he pulled out a knife and…” He trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut and hugging his legs.

         “Do you remember anything about the android this man was asking about?” Connor asked. Sam shook his head.

         “It was a couple years ago. I think she got stolen or something.”

         “Do you have an android working for you?”

         “No,” the boy said, shaking his head. “Dad didn’t want to hire anyone.”

         “Alright. Just a few more questions. How long has your father been taking red ice?”

         The boy looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

         “Since Mom died. About a year ago. I tried to get him to stop.”

         “Do you know anything about that?”

         Sam frowned, scuffing his shoes on the tiles of the floor.

         “I know where he gets it from,” he said quietly.

         “That would be a big help.”

         “I followed him one day.” He seemed rather proud of that fact. “He was over in Virginia Park area.”

         “Thank you,” Connor said, standing. He stepped back and let one of the other officers take over, helping the boy up and talking softly to him. Hank moved beside him.

         “So we got your lead after all,” he said.

         “It appears so. However, I’m more worried about the motive of the killer. It appears he was an android – if the thirium is anything to go by. And who is the android he’s looking for?”

         “Beats me,” Hank muttered.

         “Whatever the case, I need to let Markus know what is happening.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, like I said, first chapter is a bit of a mess! But enjoy! I am very excited for some of the things I have planned


End file.
